


Full Moon Ficlet #384 - Substitute

by JoMouse



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, First Meetings, M/M, Student Teacher Stiles Stilinski, Teacher Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoMouse/pseuds/JoMouse
Summary: Stiles is a Student Teacher and his Mentor Teacher is out with the flu.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Full Moon Ficlets [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652395
Comments: 16
Kudos: 132
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #384: Substitute





	Full Moon Ficlet #384 - Substitute

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and Salutations!
> 
> I hope that everyone is doing well. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd, so all errors are my own. Please let me know if you discover any glaring spelling or grammatical errors.
> 
> xx-Joey
> 
> Don't know 'em. Don't own 'em. Don't show 'em.

Stiles walked into the classroom, his mind on that day’s lesson plan. He loved the classroom where he’d been assigned for his student teaching and his mentor teacher was a lot of fun, but that day he was nervous because it was his first day taking over the classroom. 

“Good morning, Mrs...Oh holy hell,” Stiles greeted as he dropped his bag and turned his attention to the man behind the desk. He was definitely not eight months pregnant Mrs. Baylock; this man stepped right out of Stiles’ naughtiest dreams. His throat was dry as the man gave him a once over, his brows drawing together in judgment that should not have been as hot as it was.

“You must be Mr. Stilinski,” the man said in a soft voice that in no way matched the form it came from as he picked up a pair of thick-rimmed black glasses and slipped them onto his face, increasing his attractiveness from campfire to blazing inferno and Stiles decided he must have somehow died on the way into work that morning and this was either heaven or hell depending on how the rest of the scenario played out. “I’m Derek Hale.” He held out a hand that Stiles dropped his bag on the desk to shake. “Mrs. Baylock is down with the flu and will be out the rest of the week.”

“Fuck,” Stiles muttered, thankful it was early and there were no students milling around when Mr. Hale raised his eyebrows. “I’m sorry, Mr. Hale, I promise I’m a lot more professional once the kids are in here.”

“I’ve no doubt, but please call me Derek.” He smiled softly, prominent front teeth peeking out between his lips and Stiles wanted to coo. “Mr. Hale is my father.”

“As long as you call me Stiles,” he countered.

“Not  Mieczyslaw?” he questioned with perfect pronunciation and Stiles gaped at him. “I’m fluent in ten languages.”

“Not to brag or anything,” Stiles said, laughing. “What are you doing substitute teaching then? You should be an international spy or something.”

“Who says I’m not?”

Stiles didn’t have time to come up with a response to that before the first student came running into the classroom. “Mr. Stiles!!!” Sunny Meyers called out as she threw himself at his legs, freezing when her eyes landed on Derek. “Who are you?” she asked, her thumb starting to make its way towards her mouth, but Stiles intercepted it before it hit its target.

Derek crouched down so he was eye level with Sunny and held out his hand to her. “My name is Mr. Derek,” he told her. “I’m going to help in the classroom for the next couple of days while Mrs. Baylock isn’t feeling well.” 

“Is it the baby?” she looked at him with wide, wet eyes and Derek looked up at Stiles in panic.

“Just a flu bug, like you had a couple of weeks ago, remember?” Stiles asked, tickling her stomach. “When your tummy didn’t want to keep your food inside? Then you rested and got better?”

Sunny nodded and pulled away from him when her best friend Andy Headly came into the classroom and called out to her. Derek stood back up and smiled at Stiles. “You’re good with them.”

“I love kids,” he responded and pulled out his tablet, looking at the plans he’d had for the day. “I’m supposed to do a lesson on turkeys today because of Thanksgiving coming up, but I think I’ll push it off until tomorrow and we can work on get well cards for Mrs. Baylock instead.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Derek told him as more kids came into the classroom and stared at him suspiciously. “I think I’ll hide in the corner.”

“Nope,” Stiles said, grinning. “You’re in charge of glitter!”

The day went quickly and despite his nerves, Derek did well with the kids. By the end of the day, Sunny was sitting in his lap for storytime and Andy was trying to climb him like a tree at recess. Stiles tried not to think how he’d like to do the same in a different setting. 

In the midst of all the chaos, Stiles found Derek to be quite witty and playful. Even though he knew he’d be back for the rest of the week, he found himself already missing him. When Wednesday, the day before Thanksgiving came to a close, Stiles was trying to figure out how to ask Derek if he wanted to get some coffee or a drink or anything, when the principal came into the classroom.

“Ah, Mr. Hale and Mr. Stilinski, I’m glad I caught you both,” she said, smiling at them.

“Ms. Prescott, is everything alright?” Stiles asked.

“Yes. It turns out that Mrs. Baylock does not have the flu. She has a healthy, happy baby girl,” the principal announced and Stiles let out a cheer. “However, that means that we will need a sub for the next few months. Mr. Hale, I know you normally sub for the older students, but we were hoping you wouldn’t mind being a supervising teacher while Mr. Stilinski takes over the lessons until he graduates in December.”

Derek looked terrified but Stiles gave him an encouraging smile and he nodded. “I suppose I can do that.”

“Excellent,” she said. “I’ll contact the substitute coordinator and get it worked out.”

With that, she was gone and Stiles gave Derek a giant grin. “So, do you want to go grab something to eat so we can go over lesson plans?”

“I think I’d rather go for a drink, to be honest,” Derek responded, looking up at Stiles through his lashes and biting into his lower lip.

Stiles gave him a wink. “I guess we could take care of the lesson plans over breakfast, then.”

Derek laughed and nodded. “I think I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say 'hi' on tumblr. I'm 'josjournal' over there.


End file.
